A Seismic Rumble
by Jazz's girl 4ever
Summary: Rumble, accidentally 54 ft tall, decides to use his size factor to his advantage. Bullying back Blitzwing is exactly what he wanted. Strictly 3 chapters.


I'm sorry this story is _**rushed**_!

Plot: Rumble, accidentally 54 ft tall, decides to use his size factor to his advantage. Bullying back Blitzwing is exactly what he wanted. Strictly 3 chapters.

This is strictly three chapters. Enjoy!

oh yeah, and this is 2007 generation, not G1. In other words, for those not in the 2007 movie, this is their first time on Earth so they don't have alternate modes unless they decided to keep their Cybertronian one(s), like Megs.

A Seismic Rumble

"Rumble, I want you and Blitzwing to work together to find a new location for our base," Megatron ordered.

"Why do I hafta work with Blitzwing?" Rumble complained. "Why not Frenzy or Soundwave?"

"Hahaha Rumble has to work with Blitzwing, Blitzwing!" Shrapnel laughed.

"Hey, shut up!" Rumble fumed. Frenzy and Soundwave were behind Rumble, but they weren't helping him. Instead, they were helping Ratbat fix a broken wing that he accidentally cut when he was flying through the woods back to them from a recon mission assigned by Megatron.

"What's the matter, matter? You scared of Blitzwing, Blitzwing?" Shrapnel laughed again.

"No!"

"Go, soldier!" Megatron barked.

Rumble, a near eight-and-a-half foot tall purple robot, joined Blitzwing who was more than half his height. Rumble jumped onto Blitzwing, who transformed into a jet, and flew off. It was in the early morning, and the Decepticons were hidden in a large, thick, and dense clump of foliage on a cliff overlooking a wide blue sea. Mission City was a failure – the Autobots still had the shard of the AllSpark. Megatron was just revived along with Barricade, Frenzy, Blackout, and Devastator. Bonecrusher and Scorponok were for whatever reason incapable of being brought back. Many of the other Decepticons had landed, including Blitzwing, Soundwave and his cassettes, Astro train, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Hook, Dirge, Mixmaster, Ramjet, Cyclonus, and the three main Insecticons. (Shrapnel, Bombshell, and Kickback)

"You don't want to work with me, Rumbly-Wumbly?" Blitzwing faked sadness in his voice. "Why not? Do I scare you?"

"Of course not!" Rumble snapped.

"Then why would you prefer to work with Frenzy or Soundwave over me, the strongest Decepticon in all history? Just because they're family?" Blitzwing asked, still faking sadness.

"I notice that you don't say that in front of Megatron," Rumble muttered.

"Don't change the subject!"

"No, not just because they're family…" Rumble sighed. "I think down there's a good spot," he pointed down in the middle of the ocean.

"We've barely gone over two miles! It's too soon to decide on a location. Also – stop changing the subject!"

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business!" Rumble jumped off of Blitzwing and just flew alongside him.

"It _is_ my business! I want to know why you prefer them over me!"

"Stop harassing me Blitzwing! This conversation is pathetic and a total waste of time!"

"Your brother doesn't even stick up for you anymore, does he?" Blitzwing sneered. "When Shrapnel was talking with you, neither he nor your father defended you. Ha! You must feel much loved, Rumbly-Wumbly. Don't worry – even if your father and your brother don't love you, I always will."

"Shut the slag up you fragger!" Rumble yelled. He kicked Blitzwing's left wing of the jet, and flew down to the ocean.

"Why you puny, Primusforsaken, delusional, ungrateful, pit-spawned piece of scrap metal!" Blitzwing flew down after him. "Aww, are you leaking little baby?" he cackled.

"No! Leave me alone, fraggit!" Rumble yelled. He was not leaking, but he felt as if he were close to. Blitzwing was right – Frenzy and Soundwave wasn't helping him when he was a victim of Shrapnel. Instead, they were helping Ratbat.

_But then again that's understandable since he's the youngest and he broke a wing,_ Rumble thought. _Blitzwing is just trying to get to me and I won't let him!_

"Rumble!" Blitzwing sang. "Stop diving to the water, little bro! We're nearly within ten feet of it! Are you gonna crash?"

"I'm not your little brother, Blitzwing! Grow up and stop bullying me! Unless you want me to fight you, I'd really stop if I were you," Rumble warned.

Blitzwing laughed, pulling the nose of his jet up so that he wouldn't impact with the water. "OH dear!" he cried out with fake fright. "Rumble's gonna fight with me! Oh dear lord, I am terribly frightened! Whatever shall I do? Oh magic pony!! Come help me!" he laughed. "Humans and their silly imaginations," he smirked. "_Magic pony_? Magic isn't real, pathetic humans!"

"Then why use that line?" Rumble stopped a foot from the water.

"Because it's the best like you, Rumble!" Blitzwing snorted. "Not! Because it's pathetic like you!"

"Stop acting like a fleshy bully _Itswing_!" Rumble crossed his arms.

"Why should I? Whatcha gonna do? Fight me, or call me names?" Blitzwing laughed harder. "Oh I just _love_ going on missions with you Rumble!"

Rumble chose to ignore him. He really was a punk that loved wrecking things, but out here in the water…he had nothing to use against Blitzwing. Or did he?

"Hey, what are you doing?" Blitzwing asked, his tone suddenly nervous and serious. Rumble had extended his right arm out down to the water, and scooped some up in a little black container. The small, vial-shaped black container was now full of saltwater, and he placed the container back in his right arm.

"When did you get that container on your arm and why did you use it to contain saltwater?" Blitzwing queried.

"None of your business to both of your questions," Rumble answered matter-of-factly. "Now, I really think underneath here is a good base location."

"Why?" Blitzwing crossed his arms after transforming into his robot form.

"Why not?" Rumble challenged. "It's safe underneath the water…isn't it?"

"Not all of the time. But how would my baby bwother know that, right?" Blitzwing laughed.

Rumble was glad his visor was on. If looks could kill, all of Blitzwing's circuits would've already been fried by now.

"Well seeing as this is far away from where Scorponok retrieved Megatron's body and gave him his spark, which is the Laurentian Abyss; the humans wouldn't travel over here, right? This spot may not be as deep as the Laurentian Abyss but it's colder than it for sure…I think," Rumble added. "They wouldn't try coming here would they?"

"Who cares if they do? They're not going to live long to tell the Autobots or other worthless fleshlings that we're here anyway," Blitzwing snorted.

"Exactly. I'll go back and tell Megatron that we found a good spot. You stay here," Rumble ordered.

"Uhh, I don't think so." Blitzwing transformed into his jet form once more. "I'm faster than you in the air, so I think I should go. But don't worry Rumble – I'm not going to abandon you because I heart you so much."

"Stop." Rumble took off, trying his best to keep his cool. Blitzwing was gonna pay…someday.

"Rumble, go back otherwise we're gonna lose the spot!" Blitzwing laughed, racing past him.

"Blitzwing!" Rumble yelled.

"Bye," Blitzwing waved. Then he cackled some more, then accelerated. His engines puffed out smoke as he sped off into the distance, and Rumble almost screamed in fury. He probably could not match that speed even if he tried his hardest. He flew back reluctantly to the spot he found, and waited impatiently, crossing his arms.

"What's taking him so long?" Rumble muttered ten minutes later. "He should be back by now…" then on his sensors he picked up the signal of some kind of animal preparing to shoot up like a rocket from the water and into him.

"Hmm…trying to eat me?" Rumble smirked. He looked down in the water, and sure enough he saw a hideous, big, white and grey animal with lots of big pointy teeth on its jaw. It was swimming insanely rapidly toward him, but he was more than prepared.

As the Great White shark's narrowed eyes loomed out to him, Rumble's red battle visor seemed even more frightening than the shark's dead eyes. He got prepared to crack the shark's neck with his hammer-like hand, and expertly dodged to the side as the shark tried to bite off his right arm. With his left hammer-like hand, he broke the shark's neck as it began its descent back down to the water.

"Ew." Rumble quickly disintegrated the shark's dead body with his laser gun. "Would have been hard to masticate on me anyway," he darkly muttered.

"Bravo, Rumbly-Wumbly!" Blitzwing's voice surprised him. Rumble hadn't been concentrating on his radar, so the other Decepticons' arrival was a surprise.

"Whatcha do, Rumble?" Frenzy joined his brother's side.

"Killed an Earth animal that was trying to attack me," Rumble proudly told him.

"Big deal. I could have done the same," Blitzwing snapped.

"Weren't you just praising me two seconds ago?" Rumble pointed out. He was hurt that Frenzy hadn't said that for him.

"Perhaps."

"Back to the point, Blitzwing," Megatron interrupted, stopping next to him. "Where is the new base going to be?"

"Right under our feet," Blitzwing pointed down.

"In the water?" Megatron asked.

"Yes," Blitzwing nodded.

Megatron sighed, then shook his head. He went underwater with the rest of the Decepticons following him, except for the Insecticons.

"We'll just stay out here, here," Shrapnel told them.

"Yeah, eating some food," Bombshell agreed.

"Don't worry about us," Kickback added.

"We'll be just fine, fine," Shrapnel finished.

"Whatever." Megatron could care less what happened to the Insecticons unless they were actually doing what they were supposed to – fighting for and serving him.

Megatron landed on the bottom of the ocean several minutes later with his army around him. "We will begin constructing a base around these areas," Megatron gestured to a large circle-shaped clearing. "We must have a medical bay, a practice arena, weapon storage room, quarters, a laboratory, conference rooms, control rooms, and a recreation room adjoined by a mess hall. Get started – I want this base completed in less than ten Earth days!"

"Less than ten Earth days!" Starscream repeated. "Lord Megatron, that is –"

"Exactly what you are going to do, Starscream, unless you'd like to become our … what humans call … _punching bag_ in the practice arena!" Megatron snapped. "Get to work!"

"What are you going to be doing?" Starscream curiously asked.

"That's none of your concern, Starscream," Megatron slowly answered. "Astro train and Rumble, I need you to come with me. Blitzwing and Tarantulus, I will require you as well."

_Why does Blitzwing have to go every where I'm going?!_ Rumble thought angrily.

He and Astro train followed their leader up to the surface with the other three-changer and the spider close behind them.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Tarantulus asked as soon as they were above the water.

"Tarantulus, you, Astro train, and I will be going back to Cybertron through the last space portal that we have yet that hasn't been discovered to collect materials that we need from the old medical bay. We will also bring back as much energon cubes as possible, and use them to our advantage. Rumble and Blitzwing, since you proved to do _so_ well on your previous mission together, I will assign you two to another mission together: go collect as many vehicles of all kinds and bring them back to base. Suit the rest of the warriors to something they are familiar with, like a crane for Hook, and a jet for Thundercracker and Skywarp. You don't need to get anything for Soundwave – he has already chosen his alternate mode. After they are done extracting information for their alternate modes, use the vehicles' power for our base."

_Oh great, another mission with Blitzwing_, Rumble glumly thought.

"Will do, Lord Megatron," Blitzwing nodded.

"Very good. Tarantulus and Astro train, follow me!" Megatron transformed into his futuristic jet, and sped off. Astro train transformed into his train mode, and Tarantulus quickly got in him before he took off after Megatron.

Blitzwing turned to Rumble, grinning. "We get to do another mission together!" he smiled.

"Yeah, real joy," Rumble grumbled.

"Aren't you happy?"

"How come you're not using a human jet as your jet form and a human train for your train form?" Rumble ignored his question.

"I prefer my home planet's vehicles _much_ better, thank you very much," Blitzwing coldly answered.

"Whatever." Rumble flew off to where he thought the nearest human civilization was, which was in the south.

"We have to make sure the Autobots don't spot us!" Blitzwing whispered in a sing-song fashion.

"Dontcha think I already know that? Primus!" Rumble scoffed.

"Okay, I was just playin with ya!" Blitzwing laughed.

"There's nothing funny with you bothering me," Rumble growled.

"Rumble, you have no sense of humor whatsoever," Blitzwing turned away from him. His jet scooted farther away from the purple cassette, which suited him fine.

Rumble said nothing. He was, once again, struggling to keep back what he was dying to say to Blitzwing.

"Oh look, it's boring humans…" Blitzwing sighed as soon as the nearest land came in view.

"Hide your energy signature," Rumble hissed.

"I know, I know!" Blitzwing quickly did so, slowly descending toward the ground. Rumble followed him, unsure of which direction to go first. Blitzwing landed on the beach in his bot form, and looked around. Rumble landed next to him, scanning the buildings that were to the east and sand that was to the west. In front of them were trees, and behind them was water.

"Okay…I think we should go east," Rumble said the same time Blitzwing said, "West is definitely the way to go."

"No, you idiot! There's nothing but beach to the west!" Rumble pointed out.

"Ugh. I was just trying to be right for once, Rumble," Blitzwing "pouted."

"If you wanted to be right for once, why not use your scanner?" Rumble laughed. He travelled to the east for five minutes before facing a sign that read: _Welcome to Mokaree!_ He quickly jumped down and once he landed on the sand, he was in his cassette mode. He hid behind the sign, and emitted an exasperated noise when he saw that Blitzwing was stupidly walking around, looking all around him.

"What the frag is Mok-a-ree?" Blitzwing asked no one in particular.

"Who knows, but get down and hide you fragger!" Rumble hissed. "Use your radar for once in your lifetime! Fleshies are approaching, and unless you manage to hide in three Earth minutes, they're gonna spot you!"

"Oh, right. Primus how I hate hiding from disgusting insects." But wherever Blitzwing looked, nowhere was big enough to hide him. He eventually gave up and transformed into his train mode, and buried himself in the ground.

_Not exactly the best way for disguise, but it'll work,_ Rumble thought. He covered himself halfway with sand too, so that ever in case one of the fleshlings coming just happens to look to their left they wouldn't think that he was an abandoned cassette that a human threw away.

Three minutes later, a brunette walked by with a sandy-haired boy. They both wore sunglasses even though the sun wasn't completely out from behind the clouds yet. It was still rising, since it was 7:58 A.M. They had an umbrella with them, along with several towels and two surfboards.

"Don't even joke about that, Josh," the girl laughed. She kissed the boy lightly before pulling away, laughing even harder. The boy, apparently Josh, grinned sheepishly and laughed with her.

_Disgusting._ Rumble was thoroughly disgusted by the human interaction although he knew even within his own kind, a mech and a femme had that sort of relationship to produce sparklings.

When the humans were out of sight, Blitzwing jumped out of the sand.

"Finally!" he cleared all sand from any of his wires and cannons. Rumble transformed back into his bot form as well, and they slowly made their way through the quiet, still sleeping town.

"These humans are late rechargers compared to other parts of the world," Blitzwing commented.

"Probably because this is a place where you relax and oversleep on purpose," Rumble rolled his optics. "That's about the easiest thing to understand!"

"Whatever," Blitzwing merely brushed away his rudeness. "We should be able to find vehicles very quickly then."

"Yeah, like automobiles, but what would fighter jets be doing here? Only airplanes are probably going to be here for flights to bring or take back humans," Rumble pointed out.

"Whatever. We can start with the automobiles. Let's split up and meet back here within five Earth minutes with at least two cars each. I'll go over to the left and see if I can find anything for Hook and Mixmaster. I suppose you can go look for something for yourself and Frenzy," Blitzwing ordered.

"Fine." The Decepticons split up, each going their separate ways. In the west side, Blitzwing had lots of luck. They were building a new shopping mall so there were many construction vehicles. Blitzwing chose one for Mixmaster and one for Hook, and he figured that he picked the perfect automobiles.

On the opposite side of town, Rumble peeked around a house. After he scanned it he found out that it was only inhabited by sleeping humans. In the driveway of a house across the street, there was a black and silver 2006 Honda Deauville (motorcycle) parked next to a rusty old pickup truck. Rumble scanned the vehicle, and transformed into a purple motorcycle.

"Sweet!" Rumble admired his new purple and blue alt mode, and knew that Frenzy would want to be the same. But going over Frenzy's distant actions toward him in the past days, he wasn't really sure if Frenzy would want to be the same motorcycle his twin was.

"Umm…umm…" Rumble looked around, but could find no other vehicle that would suit his brother. He sent him a private message asking if he wanted to be a 2006 Honda Deauville, and the response he got back was: _Sure._

"Great! Then my job is done." Rumble headed back to the designated rendezvous, waiting for Blitzwing. He came half a minute later, and they headed back to base. Blitzwing was in his train form with Rumble and the two automobiles safely inside, and he managed to get back to base in less than fifteen minutes.

"What's this?" Mixmaster asked. All of the Decepticons had risen from the water and were outlining the blueprints of their new base on land, because it was easier that way. Some of the Decepticons had gone to get Shrapnel, Bombshell, and Kickback to cut down the trees for them and collect some metal that they could use for the exterior. Aside from holding some wood that they would harden over the night, he was facing a cement truck that Blitzwing placed in front of him.

"Go ahead, scan it. It should be your alternate mode," Blitzwing told him.

"This is exactly what I need!" Hook beamed at the crane in front of him.

Blitzwing nodded. "I knew you'd like it."

"Here, Frenzy!" Rumble transformed into his motorcycle mode, allowing Frenzy to copy it. When his brother transformed, he was red and black instead of purple and blue.

"Looks good, handsome bot!" Rumble smirked.

"Thanks…" Frenzy transformed back. "I gotta get back to work, otherwise Megs is gonna fry our circuits if we don't have this finished within ten days!"

"Okay. I'll join you as soon as I'm done my mission." Rumble didn't mention Blitzwing, but he knew he didn't have to.

"Ready to go to the air force?" Blitzwing asked Rumble.

"Sure, sure."

The two Decepticons left base once more, headed toward a new direction this time: the United States air force base in Barksdale AFB, LA.

"Okay now we _really_ have to disguise ourselves…I think that when we get within the vicinity of five miles to the air base, we should walk from then on," Rumble told Blitzwing as they were still in the air. "That way it will be easier for us to go close and get what we need without them realizing what hit them."

"But nothing is gonna hit them," Blitzwing stupidly blinked.

"I know, moron, it's metaphorically speaking!" Rumble snapped. "Understand now? We are going to act stealthily so that we don't get caught."

"Why? Since when have Decepticons become afraid of getting caught by humans?" Blitzwing asked.

"Since never and it will always stay that way, but we need to keep our existence here a secret for as long as possible, even though the Autobots already know that we're planning our retaliation. If we don't have a base on Earth than we're doomed no matter what. We may have a chance if we can learn to coordinate our attacks as a team instead of blindly marching into battle like how Megatron does all the time." Rumble couldn't help but let that out. "So for that matter, we need a base and we need alternate forms. So can you _please_ just lay low for this one time until we are ready to attack?"

Blitzwing was silent for a while, taken aback by Rumble's unexpected mature behavior. "Woww…" he whistled as best as he could. "Well said, Rumble." He grinned. "Fine. I will lay low, but only for you."

"That sounded gross," Rumble flew farther away from him, and faster to the air base. The less time he spent with Blitzwing the happier he was.

"How'd that sound gross? The _only for you_ part? Rumbly-Wumbly you have the sickest CPU ever!" Blitzwing laughed. "And the most creative."

_What-ever_, Rumble thought.

As soon as they were within the vicinity of five miles to the air force base, Blitzwing transformed into his bot form without needing Rumble to tell him. Then both robots flew close to the ground, careful to not be seen by any humans. They had both hidden their energy signatures, so they quietly landed down on the ground. They were constantly looking at their radar and scanners to make sure wherever they were walking was safe. When it came to the landing strip where all the airplanes took off and where the fighter jets would as well, they both peeked around from a large, circular dome building. It had no windows and only one exit/entrance, and that was on the other side of where they were.

"Okay…we're going to either have to make a run for it…" Blitzwing started.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just pull the fighter jets toward you with your gun," Rumble reminded him.

"Oh yeah! How did you remember my gun when I didn't?" Blitzwing wondered aloud. Rumble gave him no answer, but he wasn't expecting one. Blitzwing's gun came out from his wrist, and it was shaped like a radar. He pointed it at one of the F-15s that was parked and it suddenly began dragging itself toward the two Decepticons.

"Hurry up before somebody sees!" Rumble warned.

"I think it's too late for that," Blitzwing nodded to several humans running out of the air base to the F-15 that was mysteriously heading toward the dome building. "Distract them!" he hissed.

Rumble nodded. He caused the ground to rumble violently, and the humans fell down lamely on their bottoms. Blitzwing was hovering, not wishing to be knocked down by Rumble's rumble. The F-15 managed to get inside Blitzwing's train form without any other humans noticing. Rumble halted his attack, satisfied with his success.

"That's basically all we need, since Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge, and Ramjet all can be F-15s. Cyclonus kept his Cybertronian jet form, and everyone else has an alternate mode. We're all done now," Rumble reported as they took off from the air force base.

"So now we have to work on the base…" Blitzwing sighed.

"That's not that bad." _That's not as bad as working with you, you bully!_ Rumble said nothing else.

They were now flying above Texas, going to the west. After they were flying in the air for about eight minutes in silence, Blitzwing broke the awkward yet desired silence:

"Ugh I'm tired. So…Rumble…why did you take that ocean water into your vial some time ago?" the three-changer asked.

"Like I said before, it's none of your business," Rumble shot back.

"Why is it none of my business? You were pretty ticked off at me at that time, and I really wish to know what you were doing."

"Well you're not going to find out. Stop asking me."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Blitzwing pretended to be hurt. "I never was mean to you!"

"I know, Blitzwing, if you don't count the past one million times you made fun of me without thinking before speaking! But then again, when have you ever thought?" Rumble pointed out to himself.

"Shut up, you little worm!" Blitzwing suddenly veered off course toward Rumble, and hit him hard in the mid section. He moved too quickly for Rumble to dodge, and he gasped with pain.

"What is your problem, you fragger?!" Rumble put a hand to his stomach, and groaned. He flew away from Blitzwing, completely off track.

"Where are you going, Rumble? Come back!" Blitzwing chased after him, not caring whether he was hurt or not.

"I'm getting away from your ugly face!" Rumble called back. "Stop following me and go back to base!" he flew down to the ground, and hid in some thick foliage.

"Rumble! You know I can't transform!" Blitzwing shouted.

Rumble said nothing, just started walking. He was on the border of New Mexico to Arizona now. He ignored Blitzwing's shouted threats, and continued walking. He had to get away from Blitzwing for now. He couldn't stand to be in his presence for the next twenty-four hours. After a while, he heard Blitzwing's engines roar and zoom off until the distance before it became inaudible.

Rumble let out a sigh. He pounded the ground for five long minutes, letting out his steam that way. He knew that the humans would pick up the earth's tremor, so he quickly left Arizona in seven minutes, flying close to the ground. He was careful in not being detected, and got by without being spotted. He entered Nevada without realizing it; until he flew seven miles west of a sign that read _Nevada welcomes you!_ His battle visor showed him everything that was two miles ahead of him, even though it could show him farther. What sparked his interest was the Hoover Dam, because he sensed the Autobots' presence there.

"I guess I got myself here without realizing it," Rumble muttered to himself.

_Yo, Rumble! Where are you, man?_ Frenzy sent him a message.

Rumble did not reply. Instead, he continued onward to the Hoover Dam, transforming into a cassette and hiding whenever he found the need to. He saw a blond lady putting a baby into a black GMC Topkick truck, and found to his astonishment that it was Ironhide. His scanner had told him that, but he hadn't believed it at first.

"C'mon Annabelle, stop whining honey," the blond lady cooed. "You're fine, see? You're safe with Ironhide."

"Ironhide!"Annabelle squeaked happily. Whenever her robot friend was mentioned, her sadness always was zapped away.

"She's really attached to you, Ironhide," Sarah Lennox smiled. Ironhide grunted in reply, unsure of what his reaction was supposed to be.

"Okay…" Sarah got into Ironhide's driver seat. She drove to the Hoover Dam with Annabelle singing a gibberish baby song in the back. Rumble was laughing hard – what a sight to see a grumpy old mech like Ironhide tolerate a fleshling's fleshling!!

_Hmm…_ Ironhide muttered to himself. He did not know that Rumble was in the vicinity because Rumble had cloaked his energy signature very well, but he could feel that something wasn't right. He allowed Sarah to drive in peace however, until Annabelle demanded to hear the Barney song on the kids' music channel.

"_Eye love youse! Youse loves meeee!"_ Annabelle sang along. Rumble was leaking with laughter. He saw a blue SUV coming up along the road, and decided to take his chances. All of the windows were open completely, and he challenged himself to jump through the back window and land on a seat.

"Okay…ready…set…go!" he whispered to himself. He timed it perfectly – as soon as the SUV came racing past, he jumped into the window. Instead of sailing out the other window, he landed on the seat with a soft _thump!_

"What was that?" a man turned around. He had dark hair that was neatly cut, and piercing dark eyes. He looked in the seat behind him, but saw nothing. Rumble was now hidden under Simmons's chair, and he moved to the other side.

_Oomphf, _he groaned silently. _I'm too big for this… _

Simmons complained about his work on the way to the Hoover Dam. "What are they gonna yell at me now for? The want to continue Sector Seven? Well to heck with them! The Autobots don't deserve their victory, we do!" Rumble thought this was good – the Autobots had a human enemy.

"If I manage to take the shard of the AllSpark away from them…they won't be able to bring back that silver robot of theirs! They'd be one bot short, even though there are about ten others! This isn't going to work out…" he continued muttering to himself.

_Jazz is dead? Oh yeah, he is dead!_ Rumble remembered Megatron mentioning something about killing Jazz. What confused him the most was Frenzy's accidental suicide. Wasn't his brother sharp enough to know that the humans would dodge his weapon? Wasn't he watching his weapon as it came flying back toward him?

Simmons began pulling his car to a stop. He looked out his window and at the guard to the Hoover Dam. "Simmons," he spoke clearly and slowly. He pulled out his I.D. before the guard could even ask, and handed it over.

"Proceed," the guard droned. Simmons drove on, muttering to himself more and more about something to do with _guards having to check my I.D. 320 days of the year. You'd think after all this time I would be me when I said so!_

_This guy is funny,_ Rumble mused.

Simmons let out a sigh. "Like always, there is no parking spot…"

_No parking spot? We're here already! Well then this is my stop! Sayonara loser!_ Rumble cackled. He jumped out of the window just a second before Simmons looked around to see who cackled.

"That's weird…" Simmons mumbled. Since he had turned his head around abruptly and his foot was still on his pedal, he accidentally crashed into a red Toyota in front of him.

"Damn!" Simmons cursed. He was only going about 9 miles an hour, so it wasn't that big. Just a little dent and a little scratch…and the red Toyota's alarm went off.

"Hahaha!" Rumble laughed. He looked up at the menacing Hoover Dam, and walked forward. He was awed by its size. Looking at his radar, he saw that the Autobots were very close by. Ironhide wasn't in the parking spot, obviously. He was inside the mess hall along with Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jetfire. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Red Alert, and Firestar were in the med bay working on Jazz.

"Hmm…Wheeljack's laboratory? Interesting…interesting…that's the way to go!" Rumble whispered aloud. He quickly headed to Wheeljack's laboratory, which was about a five minute walk from the med bay.

"Nobody's in here…" he smiled. The doors were left slightly ajar by a clumsy and hurrying Red Alert. The paranoid robot forgot to close the doors behind him, and so that resulted in an undetected Decepticon entering Wheeljack's dangerous lab.

"Hmm…hmm…" Rumble went to a table in the middle of the lab. There was nothing on there except empty, clear glass vials. He pulled out the vial that contained the saltwater from his arm, and looked around. He observed that each table was color-coded, except for the one in the middle. (The one he was at) To his left he saw a table that read _blue_ on the edge of the table and on the table was vials with the respective color in it.

"Let's see…I have no idea what any of these liquids are!" Rumble whispered to himself. "What would I choose if I wanted to shrink somebody? Umm…one of each color?" he shrugged. "I'll do it anyway."

He went to each table, grabbing a vial of a different colored liquid. There was even a clear liquid, and he took that as well.

_I can't wait to see Blitzwing three inches tall!_ Rumble laughed with glee silently. _I will be able to bully him as much as he bullied me – maybe even more! If Frenzy won't do a prank with me then I'll have to do it by myself! Although I do have to admit…this prank is a little extreme…but he deserves it!_ He argued with himself. _Yes I know he does, but this is a little cruel…_

_Since when has he been nice to you?_

_Okay, okay, good point…_

"Wow…it's normal to argue with yourself but it's weird when you lose," Rumble giggled. "Why was I talking with myself in my CPU unit anyways? Okay…what should I add first?" he let out a sigh. Rumble was standing in front of the middle table again, looking down at all the different color liquids in front of him. "I'm gonna do colors that are opposite each other that's on the rainbow…so here goes purple and yellow!" He gently dipped some purple and yellow liquid into his saltwater container, wondering what the outcome would be.

There wasn't an explosion at all, but just a slight hiss as the liquids morphed into one. Rumble added green then, and not knowing (and too lazy to look it up on the Internet) the opposite of green he added red to it. Blue came next, followed by the clear. Orange came next, and then he chose black. As he reached a hand out to grab the black, his elbow accidentally knocked over the orange.

"No!" Rumble gasped. He withdrew his arm back too quickly – he hit the container with his saltwater and all of the liquids as well. "SLAGGIT!" he yelped. The two vials broke as they crashed against the ground, and as the liquids combined together, it caused a violent, violent tremor in the ground.

"What the frag?" Ratchet quickly held on to the table where Jazz was lying on, amazed and shocked at the sudden earthquake.

"Red Alert!" Wheeljack yelled, running out of the med bay and into his lab.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Red Alert followed him.

"Frag!" Rumble bent to pick up the glass vials, but his foot was splattered with the liquid when it had spilled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"RUMBLE?!" Wheeljack screamed. The white, green, and red bot had just run in his lab when he saw that Rumble, originally an eight-and-a-half foot robot, was growing larger and larger in size steadily. He was now at twenty feet, and pushing up to twenty-five.

"What the frag?!" Wheeljack took a step back and bumped into Red Alert, who had just stopped behind him.

"Primus!" Red Alert gasped.

"What is happening to me?!" Rumble's voice was deeper because he was growing bigger. He was now at thirty feet and still growing.

"Whoa!" Wheeljack and Red Alert fell to the ground, because the tremor in the ground returned. It was even more violent than any other earthquake, but Rumble did not fall down. He wasn't even trying to stay up. The liquids on the ground were dissolving into the abyss.

"Wheel-jack-what-is-going…ugh!" Optimus was struggling to stay up on the ground, but even the Autobot leader was finding that difficult. "What is going on here?!" he yelled.

"Apparently Rumble…argh…got into my lab somehow…whoa!" Wheeljack nearly tripped over his own feet on his way to Rumble, who was now at fifty feet. "And now he is growing bigger and bigger, as you can see!"

When Rumble reached fifty-four feet, the tremor stopped. Rumble also stopped growing, but his head had broken through the ceiling of that room.

"Whoa!" Rumble's head was now in the fresh air, and he could see that the clouds were only about ten feet above him.

"Rumble?!" Wheeljack screeched.

Rumble looked down at the huge hole he had created in the ceiling, and grinned innocently. "Hi," he waved his fingers nervously.

Well, how 'bout it? End of the first chapter!!!!

Amy or Jazz's girl 4ever (and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and infinitely ever!!)


End file.
